Welcome to The Underground
by Clarissa Yume
Summary: The senshi are normal high-school students, until they get involved in the world of club performing. Meeting the biggest stars in club performing, and trying to help them keep a secret that could mean life or death to them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hope everyone likes it, I just made it and thought about putting my original characters in it. No way related to When Idols Fall in Love, and there are no senshi or magic or anything of that sort in this story. The Three Lights aren't famous, but still loved in school by the girls for their looks. (You have to admit, even if they weren't idols, they would be hot either way.)

--

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to three new students that will be joining our class since they just moved from America" said the teacher, before she motioned outside the door for them to come in.

"These three girls are Tori Hono," Tori raised her hand to show that was her, but never opened her eyes to look at the class as she was introduced.

"Maria Hinto" Maria raised her hand too, and had a smile on her face that showed that she was the complete opposite of Tori in emotions, at the very least.

"And Amelia Kito" Amelia raised her hand with a look of confidence that just made you wonder why she looked that way.

"Please take the empty seats in the class" said the teacher looking towards the class, "you may decide among yourselves which seat you shall take."

There were about five open seats, but instead of taking the ones in the front, the three girls took the three in the very back.

"Okay, everyone the next lesson is going to be English so please get your textbooks ready, and your teacher will be here momentarily" said the teacher gathering her things and left the classroom to go to the next classroom.

Everyone took that moment to start talking and looked back at the three girls who were just talking with each other. All the other students were talking about the three new students, and started talking about them.

"Seiya, can you believe we got the new students from America in our class?" asked Usagi, looking back at Seiya.

"Yeah, now you can get a tutor that can teach you English without you falling asleep" replied Minako.

"That is so mean Minako-chan, and they probably don't even know how to speak Japanese yet" said Usagi, looking towards her friends.

"Actually we can speak a lot of languages fluently, and Japanese being one of our favorites, you could say we know how to speak Japanese" said a voice behind Usagi's back.

Usagi turned around, and looked at the girl in shock. The person behind her was Maria Hinto, and was smiling when she turned around.

"I'm so sorry that I said that, I shouldn't have judged you like that. I am really very sorry for saying that" said Usagi, rambling on and on about how she judged a person before getting to know them.

"Yo, Maria, what you doin'?" asked Tori, coming up to Maria with her hands in the pockets of the boy's uniform she was wearing.

"Tori, it's 'What are you doing?'" corrected Amelia, appearing on the other side of Maria.

"Oh no, it's fine. Let me introduce us properly. I'm Marin Hinto, the blonde non-biological twin to this girl over here. This is Tori Hono; she is the so-called 'leader' of our little group and in a very bad mood today. The brainy-act beside me is Amelia Kito" said Maria, motioning to each person as she said their name.

"I'm not in a bad mood, you're just getting on my last nerve" huffed Tori, looking towards the board.

"Well, welcome to Japan; I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this is Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino. The three guys with us are Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou" said Usagi, introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all, isn't it Tori?" asked Amelia, bowing and almost pulling Tori to the floor.

"Yes, a pleasure to be in the presence of a few of the good-looking guys in Japan" said Tori, being very sarcastic with it.

"Watch your tongue when talking to Yaten Kou, you newbie" said Yaten, all little mad at her.

"Oh, of course I will your majesty" replied Tori, pretending to bow to royalty.

"Everyone take your seats, but you three come up here" said the English teacher, and pointing to Tori, Maria, and Amelia.

"Here we go again" said Tori, resuming looking as bored as ever as they walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, everyone; I heard that you all got three new classmates from America, so I want all of you one by one stand up and introduce yourself in English. This will be counted as an assignment and will be on the final grade. Hope you studied" said the teacher, before turning to the girls, "how about the three of you show us what to say and then we will start with the rest of the class."

"Okay, I'll start" said Tori, "Hey everyone, I'm Tori Hono, and my favorite things to do are playing any musical instrument, singing, horseback riding, and martial arts."

"My turn, Hi, I'm Maria Hinto, and my favorite things to do are singing, shopping, playing the bass, and photography."

"I'm next; my name is Amelia Kito, and my favorite things to do are reading, playing the piano, and singing."

"Okay, let's start in the front row with Taiki Kou-san" said the teacher, and for the next entire class period, everyone was trying to introduce themselves to the new girls in English.

xOxOxOxOx

"Tori, you coming" asked Amelia from the door.

"Yeah" said Tori, getting up from her seat and going out the door with the others.

"Minako-chan, aren't you coming? We are going to go eat now" said Usagi, looking at Minako, who was looking at the Tori just went out of.

"I'm going to follow them" said Minako, before rushing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Seiya, coming up behind the girls.

"She went to follow the new students, and just left" replied Ami, still looking at the dust trail Minako left behind.

"I guess we should follow her" said Makoto, starting towards the door.

"We'll come too" said Taiki, walking behind Ami.

"Why do we have to?" complained Yaten.

"We avoid the crowd of girls outside for awhile longer" said Seiya, simply, and soon Yaten was leading the group after the dust trail.

xOxOxOxOx

"Come on Tori, this school isn't too bad, and there aren't that many, if any, people who know about us here. It is the perfect place for us to actually be normal for once" said Maria, unaware of the seven pairs of eyes on the three people eating lunch on the roof.

"It isn't the school, it's just that how are we suppose to get the word out on us if nobody at the place we freakin' go to school knows about us" shouted Tori.

"Tori, calm down, we aren't here to get truly famous; just get famous in the under-ground clubs" said Amelia, clearing up the confusion in the ease-dropping group.

"You guys can come out now, we've known you were there" said another voice that the group didn't recognize.

The seven students opened the door and walked out onto the roof to see that the three new students were with five other students.

"Why were you following us?" asked a person wearing the boy's uniform and had short ember-brown hair.

"Why does it matter?" asked Yaten, looking around seeing that there was only one 'boy' with the other seven girls.

"Because if you don't tell us, we do have enough people to easily over-power you all and force you to tell us" said another person, wearing a female uniform and having waist-length black hair along with frightening scarlet-brown eyes.

"Everyone, stop scaring them" commanded Tori, pulling all the attention towards her.

She was wearing the boy's uniform with the jacket open and the first two buttons of the top open, and the shirt-tail hanging loose in some places. Unlike this morning, she was smiling and looking a whole lot better to talk to.

"Please, accept my apology for the others. They are seniors here and are very protective of the three of us, because of the eight of us living together without parents" said Tori, holding her hand out for either Usagi/ Seiya to shake.

"Of course, but who are they?" asked Usagi.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce them. You all know who we are, but this is Samantha, Monica, Hilary, Melody, and her half-sister Regina" said Tori, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Hold on, SISTER! You mean that the 'guy' who threatened us first is a 'girl'" asked Yaten, completely shocked.

"Yes, you have a problem with girls wearing a male uniform" asked Tori and Regina, looking at the group.

"Nope, we actually have a friend who you remind us a lot of" said Minako.

"Tenoh Haruka, if I am guessing right" said Melody.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" asked Usagi.

"I'm a good guesser" said Melody, looking proud of herself.

"No, a lot of people have said that she looked like her since we arrived here, so we just had to another group to the list" said Hilary and Monica.

"So, what were you talking about getting famous in the under-ground clubs?" asked Taiki.

"The Under-ground is basically a huge string of clubs that control the club-performing world in Japan, to get famous in that, you are basically the same rank as the biggest international stars in the world" said Maria.

"So, you all came to Japan to become famous in clubs" said Makoto.

"Yes and no, we came to Japan to visit our homes too. We've been in America for the past two years, and already conquered that Under-ground, and the only place left is Japan's Under-ground" said Amelia.

"Cool, where is your first gig going to be?" asked Minako.

"It isn't a gig in the Under-ground, it's a battle and the audience members are the judges and the club owners are the referees during the times on and off stage" continued Amelia.

"But our first battle is at the Music Summit on the corners of Tokyo Drive and Hiroshima Road at 9 pm tonight" said Tori.

"The Under-ground sounds like the real entertainment world, but a lot more competitive" said Seiya.

"It is but it is a lot more fun. Ya'll can come if you like, but we suggest you be there about an hour early" said Maria.

"Can you tell us more about the Under-ground battles?" asked Ami.

"Well, in a battle, about eight groups are chosen to go against that club's main act. The groups can be anything from singers to comedians to indoor dare-devils. In our case, we are singers, so we are allowed two to three songs in the beginning battle to decide who will face the main act. Once the deciding battle is over, it is down to the two of the original eight and the main act. The two groups left battle against each other in an event that the club owners chose that could be anything from a dance-off to sing-off to a stunt show between any one member or the entire groups. Once that is over, the main act performs to give the challengers time to rest, and then the challengers perform four to six more songs. After that is over, the audience decides who wins by cheering, mostly, but some clubs do different things that include some other things. Then, if the main act loses, the challengers can chose to become the main act of that club or advance to the next club and keep advancing until they get to the lead club, and take the chance of becoming the group to beat or losing everything and going back down to the bottom of the rankings" explained Samantha, looking as though it was nothing.

"That sounds like so much fun" said Usagi, looking at the group.

"It sounds fun, but we ask you to be careful when coming; a lot of people get into fights in front of the clubs over which group will win and sometimes turn towards the ugly side. With most fights the people it's between usually end it with the results of the battles, but if not, they are turned away from the Under-ground for good without having a second-thought. Not many are willing to risk that, because when you do get kicked out, you will never be allowed back in without the consent of the people who are the main act of the entire Under-ground" said Tori, looking towards the little view of Tokyo Tower from the school.

"Okay, well, we'll come by tonight before the competition at 9pm, and we will introduce you to the rest of our friends there" said Makoto.

"Cool, well, looks like it's time to go to the next class" said Regina, grabbing Melody's hand and helping lift her up.

xOxOxOxOx

"Rei-chan, guess what?" shouted Usagi as she and the rest of the girls came running into Crown.

"What?" replied Rei, looking up from the book she was reading.

"We got three new students in our class today all the way from America" said Minako, sitting down beside Rei.

"Really, and what else?" asked Rei.

"They invited to watch them supposedly 'battle' in the Under-ground" said Ami, sounding like it was nothing.

"The Under-ground" shouted Rei, gaining the stairs of all the people in the Crown.

She mumbled an apology, and shrank back down into her seat. Soon a waitress came up, and took their orders. After the waitress left, Modoki came up and started talking to them.

"Hey, I heard ya'll talking about the Under-ground. Have ya'll ever been before?" asked Modoki.

"No, but we are going to go there tonight for the battle at Music Summit. Do you know anything about it?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, just recently actually, the Under-ground got information that an international group appeared and is looking on conquering this Under-ground to add to all the Under-grounds that they already have" said Modoki, pulling out a flyer.

"Is that them?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, they are called Project Goddess and are also referred to as the Zodiacs, because of them being named after different female goddess and also going by the names of their zodiac signs. Everyone say that this is the group to beat in the Under-ground, but other than that, everyone says that they will wipe the floors with all the other groups in Japan. That's all I know about them for right now, but all you need to know about them is on the flyer" said Modoki, handing them the piece of paper, "I have to go back to work now. See ya later."

"Look at them, it says that the two main people in the group are actually called the Cancer twins. Can you believe it, we get to see them perform tonight" said Minako.


End file.
